


Black Hole Artist

by Paradichlorobenzene



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Poetry, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: That ideology, that painting, that song, it just has to be a joke!





	Black Hole Artist

**Author's Note:**

> The mere idea of him.

Thy pillar of fire and dust, arouse my ashes.  
Flashes of life,  
pure hydrogen spreads  
red and violet blossoms  
  
Sun's corona would never compete  
with this rage of chemicals  
farewell to the earth  
  
Scientists who welcome pilots  
hollow and finely cut  
His one way job  
The full moon gives her blessing  
to thee and thy  
  
For he did not realize  
that his own life was precious.


End file.
